Coronas de flores
by cheeseburguer
Summary: Summary: Himawari disfruta de hacer coronas de flores para su tío Neji, el lado bueno es que a los Hyūga les gusta compartir, y Shikadai tendrá una solo para él.


_**Summary: Himawari disfruta de hacer coronas de flores para su tío Neji, el lado bueno es que a los Hy**_ _ **ū**_ _ **ga les gusta compartir, y Shikadai tendrá una solo para él.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Propiedad de Kishimoto-san :3**_

 _ **Advertencia: Historia post-guerra. Posibles spoilers.**_

" _ **Coronas de flores"**_

En algún momento de su vida Uzumaki Himawari llegaría a descubrir el significado de la palabra _"confidente"_ pero de momento para ella, eso es un "tío Neji".

Le han contado acerca de su tío, de su valentía y del sacrificio que hizo por su madre y por su clan. Sin duda suena como uno de esos adultos en los que se puede confiar. Y ha escuchado decir que era guapo. Había visto fotos de los héroes de guerra, y en definitiva era atractivo. Su madre contaba de como la había ayudado a entrenar, haciéndole creer en ella. Su padre hablaba sobre la pelea en los exámenes chunnin, exámenes que aún estaban lejos de la pequeña de seis años.

Aún cuando se hablaban maravillas de su tío, Himawari sentía que lo conocía y había adoptado la costumbre de ir a visitarlo. Le llevaba coronas hechas con margaritas. Su padre encontraba divertido imaginarse a su tío usando las coronas, sí aun estuviera con vida, _"En especial con ese cabello tan largo, definitivamente las usaría por ti, mi niña"-había comentado un vez._

Así que allí tienen a la pequeña Uzumaki confeccionando coronas de colores para su tío. Su hermano debía estar saliendo de la academia en esos momentos. A Boruto no le hacía mucho chiste probarse las coronas que ella hacía. Su padre por otro lado, había llevado la suya al trabajo, tuvo que hacerle una al señor Nara, porque ella había visto lo feliz que se había puesto al ver su padre y ella no quería que se sintiera desplazado. También hizo una para el mejor amigo de su hermano, el hijo del señor Nara, Nara Shikadai. Le había puesto margaritas, porque tenía peinado de piña, y el amarillo le combinaba a la piña.

Pero la había hecho con las mejores margaritas que pudo conseguir, las compro en la florería de los Yamanaka, le pertenecía a la familia de su amigo Inojin. Boruto no le dejaba jugar con él, porque ella era muy pequeña para lanzar shuriken, y si se lastimaba su padre lo regañaría. Pero Shikadai le diría a su hermano que no fuera tan pesado, que podían jugar a otra cosa. Y si su hermano hacia el becerro y negarse, el chico le enseñaría su jutsu de posesión de sombra. Era muy amable. A Himawari le gustaba que lo fuera, le gustaba hacerle coronas, pero nunca se había atrevido a dárselas, eran flores muy bonitas para dejarlas morir.

-Pondré algunas flores silvestres, tienen colores muy bonitos, tío- la pequeña se divertía de lo lindo sobre la tumba del Hyūga- ¿Crees que le van a gustar? Quiero que le guste. Va a combinar con sus ojos.

-¡HIMAWARI-CHANNN!-la niña se volteo para ver como su hermano agitaba su mano desde lejos, indudablemente llamándola, era hora de irse a casa- ¡VAMOS NEE-SAN! ¡TENGO HAMBREEE!

-¿Pero no estuviste comiendo en el salón?-observo Shikadai viendo el cielo y sus tonos pastel. Era una buena tarde.

-Precisamente-acepto el ojiceleste- Porque tengo hambre.

-¡Tío, allí esta él!-Himawari era un tomatito kawaii en ese momento. Aún descansando en paz, Neji podía ver lo mucho que el joven Nara le gustaba a su sobrina.

-Parece entretenida-opino Shikadai, viendo hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña, recogiendo muchas flores y ordenándolas en dos canastas de mimbre.

-A esa velocidad, me moriré de hambre- Se quejo el rubio, siendo traspasado por una flecha imaginaria al corazón.

Su amigo entorno los ojos. Boruto era un exagerado, y además, si tanto le urgía, podía ayudar a su hermana. Dio un débil suspiro y camino lentamente hacia la niña para ayudarle, ya que Boruto seguía en su monologo del hambre.

-Venga, ¿No te da miedo estar acá sola?- Shikadai había llegado hasta Himawari y había tomado una canasta.

Sonrojada pero feliz, Hima-chan contesto:

-¿Por qué? No estoy sola, visito al tío Neji- mientras señalaba la tumba, dejando la respectiva corona de flores moradas con muchísimo cariño.

Shikadai leyó la inscripción del nombre. Boruto le había hablado sobre él. Y la corona llamó su atención puesto que recientemente su padre había llegado con una así a casa, junto al propio hokage haciéndole juego. Su madre se había partido de risa y ternura. Él no pudo comprenderlo. Mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta que la niña lo observaba, ya había terminado de recoger las flores y dejar la corona, ahora llamaba su atención, tirándole de la camisa. Era una niña en verdad tierna. Llena de energía, con flores, vestida de colores, y completamente roja, también podía tener fiebre. No llevaba una chaqueta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el Nara.

Himawari extendió su pequeña mano y tomo la de él, tirando hacia abajo. El Nara se agacho un poco para estar a su altura. La peli azul le coloco la corona, dejándola trabada en su peinado de piña. Shikadai tenía los ojos como dos grandes platos de ramen. Súper abiertos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué le daba una corona? No estaba muerto. Miro una vez más a la niña, esta vez directo a los ojos. Himawari sonreía tremendamente. No podía no aceptar el regalo.

-Awww-Boruto estaba viendo la escena bastante divertido. Fue el turno de Shikadai de colorearse. Ni siquiera noto cuando se sonrojo. Eran tres tomatitos, Himawari felizmente apenada, Shikadai estúpidamente avergonzado, Boruto ahogándose de la risa.

-Oye, Hima-chan- la niña miro a su hermano esta vez- ¿Qué dices, si pasamos por la casa de Shika-kun? Para que no se pierda él ni su coronita-Boruto estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

-¿Shika…Shika-kun?-al unísono, la pequeña y el aludido pronunciaron el apodo. Con diferentes tonalidades obviamente. Una enternecida por el nuevo (y contra toda medida oficial) apodo, y otro con su mejor cara de ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Por supuesto que convencer a Himawari no fue difícil. El que se negaba rotundamente era Shikadai, su madre iba a tomarle una fotografía y a enviársela a sus tíos en Suna. ¡SU TÍO KANKURO IBA A FASTIDIARLO DE POR VIDA! Intento negarse, alegando que su casa quedaba justo del otro lado de la aldea y que Boruto tenía hambre. Nada es problema para un Uzumaki con una jodida idea en la cabeza. Se auto-invitaron a comer en su casa. Cuando esos dos se ponían de acuerdo, la cosa iba en serio. Solo era cuestión de avisar cuando ya estuvieran en la residencia de los Nara. Shikadai no quería ser descortés y aceptar que el problema era la corona; en especial porque Himawari parecía encantada de que la recibiera. ¿Qué hacía si se ponía a llorar? No podía hacer llorar a la hija del hokage. Lo iban a desterrar. Quizás pasaba mucho tiempo con Boruto y se le había pegado un poco lo exagerado.

Tuvo que soportar las risas de su madre, las fotografías, le habían hecho posar junto a la niña, ambos con coronas. ¡Resulto que Himawari había hecho la corona que su padre llevo a casa! Imagino que su padre se había encontrado en una situación parecida, acorralado por la amabilidad de la hija del hokage. Cuando Shikamaru llegó a casa, se encontró con su descendencia en la sala, con una corona de margaritas, con la hija de Naruto entre los brazos con una cara de felicidad y al chico suplicando porque acabara ya. Su esposa de lo lindo, tomando diez fotos iguales, y al otro hijo del hokage carcajeándose desde la cocina. Cuando Temari lo vio, obligo a ambos Nara a posar para la fotografía. Temari tenía los regalos navideños de Kankuro y Gaara listos. La sesión de fotos acabo cuando el mismísimo hokage había ido a buscar a su plebe a casa del estratega más kawaii de Konoha.

 _-En Sunagakure tiempo después-_

-¡JAJAJA!-Un adolorido Kankuro se revolcaba en el suelo mientras le dolía la panza de la risa que le provocaba ver a su sobrino en semejante situación, de haber podido hubiera hecho que sus marionetas se rieran con él. De hecho, lo apunto como un pendiente en su lista de renovaciones.

Gaara admitía que era una fotografía muy tierna y había ido a por un marco para ponerla en su oficina. Jamás se lo diría a su sobrino, o se molestaría con él.

-Garra, Gaaara, jajaja Gaara-Kankuro se esforzaba por no ahogarse- ¡Hay que colocar esto en el periódico de Suna!

-No podemos hacer eso Kankuro-señalo el pelirrojo, somatando la espalda de su hermano para que respirara.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Eres el kazekage! Puedes hacer lo que quieras, jajaja-El marionetista lo estaba disfrutando en serio.

-No tenemos periódico en Sunagakure-apunto el joven tranquilamente.

-¡PUES HAY QUE INVENTARLO!-Y comenzó de nuevo a reírse. Gaara rodo los ojos, preguntándose porque mejor no lo dejaba ahogarse.

 _-De vuelta en Konoha-_

Una energética niña peli azul con vestido amarillo, se encontraba en el cementerio de Konoha, entablando una alegre conversación.

-¡Adivina lo que ha pasado!-Himawari tenía que poner al tanto a Neji-san de lo bien que se lo había pasado en la casa de los Nara. Habló y habló por horas, e incluso le enseño una copia de la fotografía que Temari-san le había dado. ¡Eran todos tan amables! ¡Iba a necesitar muchísimas más flores!

 _Hi :3_

 _Un One-shot de una pareja que recontra shippeo. Se me hacen tan tiernos. Como ositos con azúcar, no lo sé. Espero que les gustara._

 _Atte. C.B._


End file.
